


Призрак

by Vevry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Солнце снова сияет над Тором. Вот только брата рядом нет.
Kudos: 1





	Призрак

Солнце освещало заледенелые верхушки гор, яркими бликами скользило по воде и сияло так ярко, что в глазах рябило. Воздух был свежий, холодный, а ветер порой пробирал до костей. Деревьев в округе не было, зато трава была настолько зелёной, что казалась иллюзией. Прекрасной, волшебной иллюзией.

Пожалуй, вся Норвегия была такой.

Где-то там, глубоко в горах, раскинулся прекрасный Асгард. Он не был таким, как прежде — с высокими дворцами, громадными колоннами, летающими кораблями — зато люди в нём были прежние. Им пришлось через многое пройти, многое потерять, но теперь всё позади.

Они могут наслаждаться жизнью. Они могут снова идти вперёд.

Вот только для Тора это, кажется, непосильная задача.

В битве с Таносом он потерял последнего родного человека. Потерял Локи. Потерял надежду на счастливую жизнь.

Ведь как ни странно, но брат не оставил его. Локи приходил к Тору призраком, видением, образом, будто вот он, только руку протяни. Но там не было ничего, лишь пустота.

Вот и сейчас он стоит подле, смотрит куда-то вдаль, за горизонт.

« _Отличная работа, брат_ », — проносятся его слова в голове.

Как бы Тору хотелось, чтобы он был иллюзией. Ведь будь оно так, то это значило бы, что где-то Локи жив, где-то он существует. Где-то, кроме его головы, кроме его воспоминаний.

« _Как жаль, что я лишь призрак, созданный твоим опечаленным разумом, как же всё-таки жаль_ », — снова повторяет Локи.

Тор поднимает на брата усталый взгляд. Он выглядит, как прежде, в своём костюме с золотым рогатым шлемом, чёрные волосы развеваются на ветру, грустная улыбка и слезящиеся глаза.

Тор протягивает к нему руку, хочет коснуться его, почувствовать тепло.

~~Прости, брат.~~

Вот только Локи пропадает. Исчезает. Мгновенно. Будто и не было никакого Локи никогда.

Над Тором снова сияет солнце. Только брата рядом нет.


End file.
